User talk:Ansem
You have new messages (last change.) Re: New user I don't know what you mean. What do you mean? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I have teleported to the land of Angry Cornpeople!!!!!! 02:28, 23 May 2009 (UTC) First Ryta Universe Master I've done the page as commanded, my almight leader. I will upload the image of the moc as soon as possible. Yer moc contest What will the story be about? I will upload the image of my entry ASAP. My entrie Is ok for me to enter a species of regresed toa? COR Can I join the Creators of Ryta? Here ya go,Just remember the no making more sigs. type in this: * And it'll look like this: RE:Spread Yes, of course. Giving up Are you giving up your title as the leader of the Order of the bionicle overlords? Why? Check it out! I just uploaded my first video! To see it, click http://www.youtube.com/user/collector1100 and enjoy! Re:Giving up I don't see why do you say that you aren't a good leader. Who will be the succesors? Kuat So, do the Kuat have Matoran/Agori-type followers called the Toryaz (lolz, hehehe...try and work it out) Kuat The meaning of my message was actually this: Kuat is a planet in Star Wars, and Toryaz station is an exotic space resort that orbits the planet. I was cracking a joke. It probably isn't that funny. Astories Of course I will help. I will post Crystallus' Adventures, as regin of fear uses canon characters. If you need some help with this wikia, feel free to ask me. Astories2 Is wikia coding different in that wiki? My entrie Because I yesterday (and all the week) I had problems into uploading images. I have at least four images of my entrie and more of other MoCs that i can't upload. I will try it now. Also Check the BZP news. Something interesting has happened! Re:What? Bionicle Zone Power. It's the biggest bionicle fansite on internet. Search Bzpower on internet and go to the main page. In the news sectoin, click at the news that say "The legends released" or something of the style. No I don't think that pressuring people to enter yer contest is a good think. Instead of saying: Enter now!!!, I think that it would be better to put the usermessage in all of yer pages, as I did. If it is only on yer user page, it's more difficult for people to see it. And you can also put it in the main page, in the news section. It's better to you to say people to see yer contest, and if they are interested, they will enter. If not, don't pressure them. Also give credit to Ids5621 for the characters contest idea. I took it from him. Ryta allies Do you want "The Living Order" to be an ally of the creators of Ryta? ryta can I join [[User:biogecko|'bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'gecko']] 18:31, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure you can join. If you are doing the template, know that logo is the infected hau that i uploaded and that is in yer sig. Also I've uploaded the image of the First Ryta Universe Master. Check it. First assingment Can you please ad more stories at the stories to write section at The Living Order? Interesting What are the powers of the element "black fire" that one of yer bad guys organitzations have? I found the name interesting. The Journey The journey was a story I planed a long time ago, imbolving Puks to go to alternate dimensions to learn more of how to bring peace to the regin of fear universe. Recently I decided to change Pouks for Crystallus, and I thought that it would be a good idea to convert it into a "Legends of the order of Mata Nui" like group story. I will see if you can write the first chapter, but is almost sure. I will give you the tips later this weekend. Abc8920 moc contest When you entered the contest i was thinking to close it, as i didn't excepted to more entries to be entered. Your entrie will be fifth place, as yesterday I anounced the positions of the mocs at their creators. But yer entrie is very good! And I see more potential in using it than in other entries. MOR Well, I can certainly try! Is there anything specific you need help with? Creators of Ryta Yes, I'll join the creators of Ryta. The Maker Can I do Can I do the Moc for Universe master Abc? Tell me if there are restrictions when doing it's form. And I just saw Ihui's pic on your page. He is awmesome! Also Thank you for nominating my cration, the acid vorahi, as first place winner. The Journey You can start writing chapter two if you want. It's about Crystallus that contiunes his alternate travells and founds himself in a place that he has never met before. It can include as many of your characters as you want. Hope you do it good. Right I'll start with chapter 1 right now. RE:CHECK All the Ultima beings are awmesome! My favorite is Ihui. I like both of his forms. But, I read The universe queen's page and I saw that she now rules the universe. What occupations have the Creators of Ryta in the universe? Re:Ps Because he is very cool. In his first form I like a lot his weapon, and in the second I like the set desing. Hi! This sunday I will start writing the Ryta Universe story that you asked me to do. It will be about the creation of the universe of Ryta. It will also explain Ihui's corruption and how Cosec become a H.E.R.O. I need some answers: *What are the Kuat? *Can the story include any of my MoCs? *Have you abandoned "The Battle For The Blade"? *When will you start writing "The Final Battle"? RE:DUDE Ok. When you say an entrie you mean a chapter right? Joining the Hydronators When When does Rescue of Jaca occur? -Before birth of evil? -After birht of evil? -During birht of evil? Entries Sorry Ansem, but you can only submit 2 entries, not three. Yes Yes, I've read both birth of evil and rescue of Jaca. Fine Fine. Thank you for asking. How about you? Sure I want to write a chatper of rescue of Jaca. Ps:Don't send me more messages toaday because I'm leavin now. Here it is 22:31. SOTF Sure Website Cool. I also have a website. Link Here http://totparides.weebly.com/. I don't know if you will understand it, as it is in Catalan and Spanish. I created this with one of my best friends, and we are still working on it. hi cool site when you hover the mouse pointer it reveals it the order sure you can join the order of the makutaverse I'll ad you to the list and ad the template to your userpage and then you can put it wherever you want P.S. as our first member would you like an instant promotion to recruiter recruiter as a recruiter you have to find users that you want to join and recruit them put {OoM} on their user page (with two {} of those) and help new users get started then see if they would like to join [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 03:27, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Oh f**k! I can't see your videos. When i enter the page, a message appears and says me to install an ActiveX control. I've installed it, but every time i enter it says me that i have to install it again. Pc I have a pc. Legends rock The two you bought are the best! If I'm getting bionicle this year i will get those. contesst I entered Leviathos I you contest I love all the Ryta stories What?!?! How in the heck of it, did you get those sets?!?!--Odst grievous 21:45, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Ending Have you finished school? Re:RE:Ending I also finished on Monday... I belived that in most countries they finished later. Where are you from? Heatwave I don't know the weather right now in USA, but I now understand why in spain we finish before other countries do. This month a enormous heatwave has been killing us! thx thx im going there ASAP. RE:Jodol? See Bionicledude's talk page. He insulted bionicledude, and some users wanted to avenge his friend on Jodol's pages. They insulted him even more than Jodol insulted bionicledude. I think that next time that I see a userpage vandalised by someone because some revenge reason I will contact with an administrator to end the violence in this wiki. Join Sure, I would like to join if it is alright.